


Eye of The Storm

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, M/M, breath of the wild AU, ishimondoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: After a freak accident Ishimaru finds himself in a strange new land...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716766
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Eye of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> * I decided to go with my version of this AU for the prompt so there will be some changes.

It had all happened so fast. Ishida had convinced him to go swimming at the lake near their neighborhood and though he’d been wanting to study that day he’d given in with how sweltering the weather had been lately. It was hard to argue with his brother either with how persistent he was and the sheer glee on his face was enough to warm his heart. 

Though it hadn’t been long after they’d arrived that the other had ended up wanting to show off and recklessly dove off the top of the hill only to start flailing as the current started pulling him down. Within seconds he had dove in after him and pushed him out as best he could only to suddenly get pulled under himself and swallowed up in the darkness below. 

Which was why when he heard a voice calling out to him he assumed he was imagining things. Though the pounding in his head and the icy pain in his chest seemed to prove otherwise. Especially as he suddenly shot to consciousness to hack up the water in his lungs, deep shuddering breaths racking his thin frame as he groaned. 

There was someone there that was certain but it didn’t seem to be Ishida from how tall the frame was. Wait… Now that he looked at them… There was something strange about them… He swore he could make out what seemed to be unnaturally long hair and… was that… fish he could smell? What on earth was…?

“Hey! Ya alright? Ya scared the shit out of me when I saw ya floatin’ out there like that… Can ya sit up?” 

Everything instantly came into focus as he heard the stranger speak and what he saw instantly made him tense and scream in horror, his crimson eyes wide as he scrambled back. This man… He wasn’t human at all! The fish-like appendage hanging from his head along with the scaly skin and gills made that blatantly clear and he could only conclude that being in the water so long had clearly muddled his senses. 

“H-hmm…? I-I… AH!? G-get away from me!!” 

His words and the scream seemed to startle them in any case and they raised their hands as they kept their distance with what seemed like pure bewilderment on their features. Whatever this man was he clearly hadn’t been expecting him to react that way and he could only gaze at him in terror as the other attempted to calm him down. 

“H-hey!! Its alright! I’m not gonna hurt ya! I jus’ wanted to know if ya were doin’ alright! Ya weren’t breathin’ all that well when I found ya. If ya can scream like that then ya must be fine though… Shit…”

What…? This man… He’d saved him? Come to think of it… How _had_ he gotten to the shore? That current had pulled him under so fast he hadn’t even had time to react or fight it all that well. How the other had managed to swim against it was beyond him but the fact that he wasn’t human must be part of it. Though… Where on earth was he now?

It didn’t look at all like the lake and the sheer cliffs around them only made the situation even stranger. Especially with how much it was pouring around them at the moment. Had the weather changed without him knowing? Odd… He could have sworn that he read there being no rain for that week…

Regardless of the reason he had to find Ishida and let him know he was alright so they could get somewhere safer. He must be worried sick about him right now… It was a struggle getting to his feet with how groggy he still was but he managed and he started making his way down the bank only for the fishman to dart after him and catch him as he stumbled. 

“Take it easy! Ya nearly drowned out there! I can take ya back to the village but yer gonna have to stick close to me alright? There’s monsters hangin’ around so we gotta be careful… Ya got any weapons on ya?” 

Nothing this man was saying was making any sense. What village? Didn’t he mean the neighborhood? There was no such thing as monsters either so why on earth he was expecting him to carry any sort of weapons was utterly baffling. He seemed to sense it too from the way he sighed and shook his head before, to his complete surprise and protest, he lifted him up onto his back. What was he going to do with him!?

“Hold tight okay? I’m gonna swim back as fast as I can. There’s prolly gonna be some monsters that’ll come after us but jus’ stay low and ya should be fine. Ya good?”

What was he supposed to say to that? He was stuck clinging to the back of a fishman of all things in a place he was entirely unfamiliar with and there was supposedly monsters lurking in the water too! How was he supposed to respond to such an absurd situation?! 

He didn’t have long to ponder over it though as the other suddenly dove into the water and shot through it faster than he ever anticipated, making him yelp and hold onto him as tightly as he could. It wasn’t long before the sounds of something splashing in the water nearby filled the air either and he let out another scream at the sight of it as it launched something right past his head. 

This wasn’t real! This couldn’t be real! It was far too impossible to be and he buried his face against the other’s shoulder as they weaved and ducked past several other monsters, his heart pounding in his chest as he quivered and breathed rapidly. He just wanted to wake up… Please let him wake up! 

“Hylian? H-hey… I-its okay now! We’re back at the Domain! Ya got nothin’ to worry about! Yer safe here! Jus’ breath okay?”

He whimpered as he felt the other gently pull him off his back and he could only stare around him in shock as he saw where they had ended up. It wasn’t like any sort of village he’d ever seen before and the glowing lights on top of the fish people casting glances at them was enough to make him break down in tears. He’d truly lost his mind hadn’t he? There was no way what he was seeing was real. He had to be hallucinating or dreaming…

The sharp scent of fish suddenly filling his nose quickly pulled him out of his panic however and he trembled as the other held him close, the gentle pressure of his webbed hand on his soaking back helping to ground him. What on earth was going on? Where was he and what were these people? What had he gotten himself into?

“Easy now… Yer alright… I’m sorry I made ya do somethin’ so stupid… I should have jus’ walked with ya to the bridge… I don’t know where yer from but I promise ya I’ll take ya back once yer feelin’ better alright?”

As baffling as this all still was he couldn’t help but nod at the man’s words. Even if he didn’t know what he was he didn’t seem to be a dangerous person so even if he was still unsure about him he was the only person he could depend on. Especially since he was only still there at all because of him. As soon as he had an idea of where he was he was going to have to thank him but for now all he wanted was to be safe and change into something warmer. It had taken quite the toll on him.


End file.
